La Ciudad del Cielo Gris
by Sayara 64
Summary: La humanidad ha cambiado. Ya no es bañada por el sol y ahora la civilización se ha traspasado a vivir bajo la fría piedra. Kaji, un adolescente de 15 años, piensa que puede haber algo mas aya del cielo de hormigón de su ciudad... y no se equivoca.


**_Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Saya y os traigo un fic sobre la serie 5 Elementos, de Jesulink. En ella únicamente utilizare aspecto y nombres de los personajes, y no sus relaciones. Espero que os guste este primer capitulo. ^^_**

**_Capitulo 1: La cuidad del cielo gris_**

Eran las 11,30. La temperatura era la misa que ayer, y de antes de ayer, y que todos los días. En las calles miles de personas caminaban por las aceras juntos a coches que por culpa de los atascos parecían que estaban aparcados. Los edificios grises se levantaban todos hasta casi la misma altura de más o menos 4 plantas. Y en la escuela un alumno miraba distraído por la fría ventana. Miraba el mundo que lo rodeaba, un mundo frío, artificial y hecho por el hombre a su comodidad. Miro el cielo y pudo ver como el manto gris cada día se acentuaba más y se quitaba los restos de pintura azul que hubo hace ya años. Aquello era su cielo, un gran techo de hormigón mal pintado. El pueblo se encontraba dentro de una caverna subterránea, a miles de kilometro de lo que una vez fue llamada superficie terrestre. Los humanos habían sido condenados hace años a buscar refugios en el interior de la tierra, desde que exploto el sol, y buscaban el calor del núcleo, con los años, las ciudades han tenido que ir bajando para buscar ese calor y energía tan apreciados. En la actualidad, la humanidad sobrevive en cavernas artificiales donde se crean los llamados pueblos. Los pueblos se encuentran conectados atreves de galerías, pero como es muy fácil perderse y son peligrosas, están prohibidas para los civiles. Deben de coger los vehículos donador por la capital. Aquella era a la vida que se había resignado la humanidad, una vida sin futuro donde lo que importaba era seguir vivos, cueste lo que cueste, y creando sin parar nuevas y prosperas generaciones. Y un niño de esas nuevas generaciones es Kaji.

Kaji tiene 15 años, y la mayor parte de su vida la ha vivido en la capital. Pero por el trabajo de su padre han tenido que mudarse al pueblo Beluga, una caverna perdida y de varios cientos de años de antigüedad, aunque no es muy poblada. El ambiente era muy diferente al de su capital. El cielo, o mejor dicho el techo de la capital era pintado cada año, dando la sensación de un cielo azul con ligeras nubes. Aquí esa pintura se cae poco a poco. La idea de la pintura era para que los habitantes no sintiesen tanta tristeza, eso es lo que dice el gobierno. Pero son solo robots, trabajan y no piensan, los edificios grises, las formas rectan los han convertido en gente sin ambiciones.

Las horas pasan para Kaji y en su nuevo colegio. Pasa de un aula a otra casi sin vida, sin ganas de aprender lo que realmente ya sabe. Cuando oye el timbre de salida es un alivio para él. Sale por la puerta solo, no ha hecho amigos allí, y camina hacia el parque. Un área de poco más de cinco metros cuadrados con siete arboles césped artificial y poco más. Kaji se sienta debajo de uno de esos arboles y mira hacia arriba. Los pájaros vuelan sin dirección, fueron criados aquí solo para dar ambiente. Las hojas de los arboles permanecen quietas por la falta de viento, y el césped es duro. Kaji mira a ambos lados y comprueba que nadie le mira, y agradece la ventaja de vivir en un pueblo donde casi nadie se interesa por asuntos ajenos. Coge su mochila y saca un libro, un libro que podría desenfrenar el caos, animar a los anarquistas y meterlo en la cárcel. Ese libro se llama Gea. Un libro que le regalo su tío años atrás, cuando solo era un crio de apenas cinco años que soñaba un mundo más allá de las frías rocas. En el libro se hablaba de lo que una vez fue el desconocido exterior. Describe cielos que cambian de colores y nubes que viajan y dejan caer agua cada cierto tiempo. De lugares no creados por el hombre donde los arboles se elevaban hasta el cielo sin preocupaciones. Donde la comida salía de la tierra y existían animales libres y salvajes. Un mundo con el que Kaji siempre soñó. Kaji desea poder ver ese mundo, pero se ha perdido hace tiempo, incluso la galería que lleva a la superficie se han perdido. Quienes lo intentan acaban perdidos en el laberinto y mueren de habré o sed. Pero Kaji puede soñar.

Aun no sabe muy bien por que el gobierno no acepta esa clase de libros. Apenas da información sobre el exterior, y la que da es muy escasa y poco fiable. Kaji estaba leyendo el capitulo llamado "Sajara" un lugar donde la rocas no son grandes y frías, sino pequeñas y calientes. Casi sin darse cuenta suena la alarma de la noche, es la alarma que avisa que es hora de irse a casa, que empieza el toque de queda. Según el libro, antes los humanos se guiaban a trabes del sol para organizarse el tiempo, pero ahora eso ya no existe y utilizan las alarmas colocadas en varios puntos de la cuidad para avisar de las horas.

Kaji llega a casa. Su madre Karol esta acabando de preparar la cena. Sacar la comida ya hecha del congelador y la meter en el microondas. Casi nadie sabia de donde procedía esa comida, solo que ya aparecía hecha en el supermercado. Karol deja tres bandejas encima de la mesa. Tampoco hoy su padre vendría a cenar. Su padre Ember Llamaviva, era el responsable de Beluga, y pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa, aunque a su madre no le gustase. Pero Kaji lo prefería así. Desde hace mucho, la relación con su padre era casi nula, apenas hablaban e intentaba encontrarse lo menos posible. Lo más normal es que se encontrasen a la hora de comer en algún día de la semana. Kaji cena tranquilo y se va su cuarto. Sigue leyendo aquel libro como si fuese la primera vez, leyendo una y otra vez las descripciones de aquellos fantásticos lugares y deseando verlos algún día.

Kaji durmió aquella noche acurrucado en su cama deseoso de que el día de mañana cambiase, pero no fue así. Otro día igual, las mismas personas, las mismas tareas y obligaciones, el mismo techo gris… Kaji sentía que cada vez estaba peor por dentro. Pero un día algo cambio. Acababa de salir del colegio y se dirigía al parque para volver a leer el capítulos sobre un sitio llamado Everest, y mientras caminaba por la calle y estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, noto como su hombro derecho chocaba con alguien, casi no tubo tiempo a pedir perdón cuando oyó a una mujer decir "cuidado idiota" y ver como aquella extraña silueta de melena azul se mezclaba entre la gente.

Pero por la noche fue cuando realmente lo paso mal. Cuando llego, su padre se encontraba en el sofá de casa esperándole, eso no era nada bueno. Se había enterado de que no había entregado un trabajo sobre la forma de gobierno para la comodidad de los ciudadanos. Kaji no creía en esa comodidad, al menos para él no era así, y prefirió no hacer redacción antes que hacer una negativa y que podría afectarle. Su madre había intentado ocultar la noticia a su marido, como solía hacer últimamente, no quería más gritos en aquella casa, pero la profesora también llamo a Ember. Los gritos se alargaron más de media hora. Ember defendía al rey, la capital y el esplendido trabajo que acarreaban, y Kaji que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Para Ember aquel hijo no era más que un desviado sin sentido de lo correcto. La discusión acabo con Kaji encerrándose en su cuarto, su hermano pequeño Chip en el suyo donde llevaba desde el principio de la pelea, su padre en el salón sentado en el sofá y su madre fregando los platos en un intento de distraerse. Kaji se arto y grito todo su odio apretando la almohada contra su cara. Aquello acabaría aquella noche.

Cogió su mochila y metió algo de ropa, también algunas provisiones que tenía en la habitación, y por supuesto su querido libro. Se marcho a media noche, cuando el resto dormía. En la calle no había absolutamente nadie, el toque de queda era para todos, menos para los soldados de guardia que seguramente estarían medio dormidos. La puerta principal de la caverna que daba a la capital estaba vigilada y cerrada por dos enormes puertas de madera, pero Kaji había descubierto hace mucho otra salida. En una vieja casa abandonada, tras una estantería de madera casi podre, se escondía una agujero de algo más de un metro que daba a las galerías del laberinto. Puede que en pasado aquello fuese un viejo camino de contrabando, pero ahora era una salida para ir al capital junto a su tío Benjamín. En el suelo aun quedaban marcas que antaño servían para no perderse en la oscuridad. Estaba muy cerca del túnel principal, en ocasiones se podía ver a trabes de los numerosos huecos que unían los túneles. Poco a poco fue recorriendo las galerías, pero faltaba mucho para llegar a la capital y seguramente tendría que descansar en algún momento, y cuando noto que sus pies pedían un descanso paro y se tumbo pegando la espalda contra las frías rocas. Aquel no era el mejor lugar para descansar, pero no habría nada mejor en varios kilómetros. Estaba todo en completo silencio, podía ver levemente el pequeño camino por las setas luminosas que crecían cerca de él, y no muy lejos se encontraba el camino principal, que como era natural se encontraba desierto. Descanso casi dos horas comiendo lo que había preparado y guardado en su mochila, recogió su pequeño campamento y se dispuso a continuar, pero poco a poco oyó los murmullos, unos leves murmullos del túnel principal. Se pego la espalda bien fuerte a la pared y miro levemente por uno de los surcos de esta. Dos soldados caminaban juntos y armados por el camino hablando de tonterías.

"_Menos mal, solo es una guardia_" pensó Kaji para su alivio. Cuando se dispuso a continuar, su mala suerte hizo que golpease una pequeña roca que cayo rodando por el túnel provocando un ruido casi inaudible para el oído humano, pero no para los soldados equipados con la última tecnología.

**_-¿Quién anda ahí?-_** grito uno de los soldados mientras preparaba su arma y la apuntaba a la dirección del ruido. El otro soldado lo imito. Kaji, paralizado por el miedo, no sabia enfrentase al castigo que le caería por romper varias leyes o intentar escapar. Opto por la segunda. Se intento deslizar por otro túnel lo más sigiloso posible, pero en cuanto empezó a caminar los soldados dispararon creando varios surcos en la fina capa de tierra que los separaba. Kaji inevitablemente soltó un pequeño grito por aquel acto tan repentino, pero no sirvió para más que confirmar a los soldados su posición**- Lo sabia, vamos a por él- **dijeron mientras caminaban a aquel túnel. Kaji sin ni siquiera pensarlo, empezó a correr. Corrió metiéndose por todos los túneles que encontraba, con luz o sin ella, corrió aunque tropezase con las piedras del suelo, corrió aun que las pisadas de los soldados ya no se oyesen, corrió por puro temor.

Solo dejo de correr cuando su mente asustada puedo hacerse una simple pregunta. "_¿Dónde estoy?"._ Se encontraba en un túnel casi oscuro, de piedra erosionada y suelo irregular, y que apenas se podía estar de pie sin chocar contra el techo. Kaji se dejo caer por el agotamiento y pensando en la situación ahora suicida que se encontraba. No se acordaba de como llego hasta allí, ni recodaba ningún túnel en concreto. Su familia no sabia que estaba en los túneles y era el último lugar que buscarían. Ahora se encontraba solo, perdido y sin casi comida y en aquellas condiciones no duraría ni dos días. Kaji empezó a camina y comenzó su búsqueda por encontrar una salida. Aquello casi le volvió loco. Continuamente las mismas piedras, idénticas y desesperantes, todas con surcos que unían a túneles y cavernas desiertos. No sabía si aquel túnel lo pasó anteriormente y si caminaba simplemente en círculos. Por suerte encontró una caverna con un foso de agua que hizo que recobrase un poco los ánimos, pero tenia que continuar. Al segundo día ya se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Sus zapatillas se habían roto por culpa de algunas rocas afiladas, y su ropa se había manchado tanto de barro como de oxido de las piedras. Su hambre era atroz, y el milagro del foso no se volvió a repetir. Pero seguía adelante, era lo único que podía hacer. Cuando se iba a dar por vencido, consiguió oír un ruido, un ruido sordo y embrutecedor que le empujo a seguir, y cuando vio de donde procedía, no sabía si llorar o reír. Delante suya, un poco más debajo de sus pies, se encontraba una caverna militar. Podía ver un extraño terreno con vejas de alambre de espino electrificado. En su interior pequeños edificios grises y grandes cilindros metálicos con miles de tubos. Había varios soldados haciendo guardia en sus instalaciones, todos con las armas preparadas. Ir allí y dejarse ver podría ser como condenarse. Podrían pensar que estaba allí para robar información o cualquier cosa, o simplemente pegarle un disparo por precaución. Pero podía seguir el camino que llevaba a aquel lugar y que seguramente unía con ciudad Leona. Poco a poco, se movió hasta situarse en un túnel cerca de la verja de entrada vigilada por dos guardias. Ahora no cometería el mismo error que anteriormente, vigilara sus pies y no dejaría que le entrase el pánico. Pero antes de pasar al siguiente túnel para largarse de allí, puso oír algo extraño. Su instinto le obligo a ir un poco atrás y mirar por un surco de casi un metro de anchura. Escondido entre las tinieblas, vio un camión militar acercarse a la verja que venia del exterior de la cueva. Había varios símbolos dibujados en la lona que tapaba el interior del camión, alguno como el símbolo del rey eran fáciles de reconocer, pero otros no tanto. Los soldados dieron el stop al conductor y estés obedeció. Un soldado fue a comprobar la mercancía poniendo detrás del coche y levantando la lona, e informo a su compañero de que no había nada sospechoso. Este pulso el botón para que la puerta se abriese, pero no fue hasta que se abrió de todo cuando sucedió lo verdaderamente increíble.

Kaji le pareció ver una luz, en uno de los surcos enfrente suya, una luz rápida y roja y en poco más de un segundo el soldado de la verja caía fulminado en el suelo. El compañero antes de que se diese cuanta también había sido abatido y de aquel surco que se encontraba tan alto, aparecieron dos figurar que de un salto quedaron alado del camión. Eran altas y se cubrían con unas capas largas grises y capucha. El conductor intento arrancar el camión para huir, pero una de las figuras saco un arma de debajo de la capa y disparo sin dudar. Apenas tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia de aquellos seres en las instalaciones, y todos los soldados intentaron atacarles. Pero la velocidad, agilidad y armas de aquellos eran superiores y pronto dejaron un manto de cadáveres a sus pies. En cuanto vieron que no venia nadie más, se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al camión. Kaji desde su escondrijo miraba la situación. Sin quererlo, la fina pared que lo ocultaba cedió ante su peso y lo dejo caer como un peso muerto rodando por la pared. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo duro notado que le faltaba el aliento, pero cuando abrió los ojos, uno de los encapuchados lo apuntaba con un arma. El laser marcaba su frente como diana y apenas temblaba el pulso del tirador. Se acabó huir, se acabó esconderse, ahora toca dar la cara.

- **¡Espera!, yo solo…-**grito antes de oír un gran pitido que provenía del recinto y como en un segundo una gran explosión se dirigió hacia él y los atacantes con intención de tragarlos. Lo único que puedo hacer fue levantar sus manos indefensas ante el fuego que lo envolvía.


End file.
